


The Verdict

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Amanda, Joe and Methos discuss if Richie is really alive or not.





	The Verdict

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Verdict

“So what’s the verdict,” She said to Methos when he and Joe entered her current apartment. “Have you found out enough to say for sure if that’s really Richie or not?” She was becoming impatient waiting for the two of them to make up their minds. Thanks to the time Michelle had been spending with him and her own conversations, she was reasonably sure this was Richie. She still didn’t know for sure if she bought Cassandra faking his death and the whole demon attack though.

“Joe still thinks he’s an imposter but I’m not so sure anymore,” Methos said as he made his way to her fridge and began raiding her selection of drinks. “By the way Joe, I think I’ve solved the mystery of how he knows so much about Cassandra’s movements.” She watched as he casually opened a beer and settled down on the couch.

“Well how does he know?” Joe said clearly very irritated with the oldest immortal. “That type of intelligence should only be available to watchers.” She could tell Joe was still very worried that Richie was the demon Macleod had supposedly defeated come back somehow. She had never been sure about the demon thing but had firmly believed that Joe and Duncan believed it. She’d never bothered asking Methos opinion on the matter because she really didn’t want to know.

“You aren’t going to like it,” Methos said pausing to take a swig of his beer. “I’m pretty sure he’s getting his information from a very old immortal who has found a way to access information from the watchers.” He sat down the bottle and pulled a folder out of his coat. “This woman Isabel is one of the immortals Richie was seen with during the time he was dead.” He set a picture of a pretty young looking female immortal on her table. “According to our files she’s only two hundred and hasn’t taken that many heads.” He looked right at Joe. “The problem is she’s got at least two other chronicles maybe more.”

She was intrigued when Joe’s reaction was obvious disbelief. “So she managed to change her identity enough to even fool you watchers that’s impressive.” She had snuck a peek once at her own file with Methos help. They had most of her aliases that she’d used except for a few that she’d had to abandon very quickly. “But then again Adam here certainly proves it’s possible.” She said giving Methos a wink.

 

“How could someone fake their death so completely that even we missed it three times?” Joe asked clearly shocked at the implications. She watched as he glanced down at the young looking woman’s picture as if she was mocking him. “Not to mention being able to get through our security to get at our records.”

“First of all she has to know about the watchers,” Methos said tiredly. “Second she would have had to have watched the watchers long enough to find the holes in your procedures.” She could tell he was speaking from personal experience. She wondered how long he’d had to watch before he managed to pull off his little charade.

“How old is she really,” Joe asked as Methos got up and headed back to her fridge to steal another beer. She could tell Joe was getting annoyed when Methos didn’t answer instead he just grabbed two bears and walked back handing one to Joe. “What else do you know?”

“When I met her around twenty-five hundred years ago she was known as Agathe of Sparta,” He said and she could barely conceal her gasp. “You’ve heard of her Amanda?” She nodded recalling Rebecca mentioning her during their lessons as an example that female immortals could do well in the game.

“Rebecca talked about her said she was an old friend.” She said and saw Joe look interested. She knew Rebecca was a legend among the watchers just like she had been among immortals. “I could never tell if she was alive or dead from how Rebecca talked about her though.”

“According to the watchers she had been dead for centuries by the time you came along,” Methos said shaking his head. “I had heard she’d died a century or two after I knew her so I had almost forgotten all about her till Richie name dropped her and gave me her email address.” She glanced at Joe who looked alarmed. “He also mentioned her current name so I found it on the list he gave you,” he paused taking a swig of beer, “and that’s how I found her multiple chronicles only one other that I’ve identified for sure but there might be more.”

“Have you emailed her?” Joe asked concern obvious in his voice. “She sounds like someone capable of faking Richie’s return.” She felt a moment of dread and nearly excused herself to call Michelle but stopped herself when she saw Methos frown.

“I thought about that Joe,” Methos said and then turned to look at Amanda. “Richie gave Amanda details that aren’t in the watcher’s report about Elizabeth’s party.” Joe looked slightly relieved. “That doesn’t mean someone truly dedicated couldn’t find out but it would leave a trail that I haven’t found any evidence of yet.” He gave her a look that she knew meant she needed to call up the others who were there and see if any of them had mentioned details about the party to anyone.

“So I guess we just keep looking,” She said realizing that they were no closer to coming to a real agreement about Richie or not. She watched Joe and Methos both nod. She excused herself to go call Michelle and check on her. She had been mostly convinced that it really was Richie but now she was concerned again and needed to know Michelle was all right.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
